A Daughter's Gift
by optimus prime 007
Summary: Holiday one shot. Elita's receives her first mother's day gift from her children.


This is a one shot holiday story. Eventually I will do one for each of the Holidays as they come around. I know it's a bit late for Mother's Day but I didn't have the idea until just recently.

For those readers who have enjoyed my stories about Kaceystar, daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita One, this is a treat for you. It takes place shortly after Leo's birth and will somewhat tie in to a scene for an upcoming chapter for My Beautiful Rising Star.

But I hope everyone can enjoy this story. You don't need to read the Kaceystar stories to appreciate the love a daughter has for her mother.

a/n: the entire story is from Kacey's point of view so please enjoy.

* * *

The carving had been slow in evolving. The once smooth, flat white chunk of marble was marked with various grooves and niches as the images were taking shape. I had to be meticulous and take my time as this was the only piece of marble I was able to procure.

I sincerely hope father and mother don't ask how I got it. They don't need to know I snuck off the base, flew half way around the world under the radar and cloaked, and sifted through a quarry in China during the dead of night until I found the right size piece.

Elita One is a leader, a warrior, a femme no mech would ever want to reckon with alone. Most importantly, she is my mother, the mother of my brothers, Orion and Leo, and my sister Ariel. She is the bonded sparkmate of the Autobots' commander, Optimus Prime which is no small task.

All of which means to me is my mother deserves the best gift possible this planet Earth can provide for Mother's Day. As her daughter I must do this but not because of all those things but simply because I love her more than words could ever describe.

Ever since I could remember I have always felt my mother's love deep within my spark. Even when she's mad at me, I can still feel how much she loves me. It is that way for each of us, her children. We all feel how much she loves us.

However, I am the only one old enough to express this love through other means other than sending my love through our family's bond. I am the only one capable of creating a gift for my mother. So it must be perfect and must be something that expresses the love from my brothers, my sister, and myself.

Through researching Earth's cultures I discovered the Arts. Paintings, sculptures, etchings, engravings. All were fascinating and beautiful to me. I am no Michelangelo or Picasso. But my mathematical skills far exceed that of any human and many of my kind. Thru this I was able to come up with the formula for my creation to take shape.

A soft whistle sounds pulling my attention from my task at hand.

"Primus, Leo, mom and dad are gonna fritz! What are you doing here?"

He warbles at me then crawls excitedly to me, chirping happily.

"You just started crawling and already you're escaping your sparkling sitter," I muttered, bending down and scooping up my baby brother.

Leo of course was delighted and started giggling, as he snuggled in the safety of my arms.

"You're too cute baby bro. Stay cute and you won't get into too much trouble with mom or dad. Here, look at what I made for mom from us. It's finally complete. See this? This is you Leo. And that's Orion and Ariel. And that's me up there. Think mom will like it?"

Leo sounded of a series of chirps and clicks at me in response.

"I hope that was a yes," I chuckled softly. "Come on. I'm taking you back to dad. I'm sure he's got Prowl putting together a search team for you by now. Maybe next time he'd better not turn his back on you, right?"

A fit of giggles erupted from my baby brother.

"I thought so, you little lugnut."

I made quick work of delivering Leo back to dad. A good thing too. Dad was about to fritz as he was trying to find Leo himself without letting mom know the tiny mech had given him the slip. Leo put on his best 'I'm sorry please don't be mad at me' look which of course worked on dad.

The sparkling was instantly forgiven. Dad did tell him not to do it again. We all of course how that lecture would affect Leo. It wouldn't affect him at all! This was to be his first of many escapes!

Back in Wheeljack's workshop, where I had been working on the gift for mom, I found my best friend, Nitro, and Rox, mutual friend of ours, waiting for me. The two young mechs appeared to be having a heated discussion.

"Kacey, tell this dumb aft that Earth _**does**_ have a holiday for our mothers," Nitro insisted. "And just because he doesn't have parents anymore doesn't mean he has to act like a slaghead when I'm trying to do something nice for my mother!"

"Stop calling me a dumb aft!" Rox growled shoving Nitro.

Such an act would have worked a couple of years ago when Nitro was bit smaller. But he had grown much this past year. Not necessarily in height, but in girth. Everyday Chromia was happier that her sons were looking more and more like their father, Ironhide. And even though Rox was older by almost seven years, he couldn't budge Nitro if he wanted to any longer.

Nitro, one to never back down from a fight when someone else started it, shoved back. The ensuing rumble wreaked havoc in Wheeljack's workshop. I did my best to try and stop them since I was responsible for any damage done in the workshop when Wheeljack was out in the field working.

"**NO…NO…NO**!" I shouted but it was too late.

My spank sank within its chamber upon seeing the once single piece of marble now resting in two equal halves on the floor. I should have been mad. I should be ripping both Nitro and Rox's afts at the moment. But all I could think about what how I was going to disappoint my mother later today.

Today was Mother's Day and I promised her a special gift.

Now…there was nothing to give her.

I ran out of the workshop in tears. All the love I put into the gift gone in an instant. It tore my spark up. And for a long while I sat and cried in my dad and mine's favorite spot to watch the sun rise.

It wasn't until the sun was beginning to set when I heard someone approaching from behind me. I knew who the mech was without turning around. I felt the love in his spark before he even reached to pick me up.

"Kacey, my beautiful star, please don't cry. You know how it tears my spark up when my children cry."

"I can't help it, father," I wept, clinging to him as if I were a sparkling.

"You're such a good femme. So much love is within your spark. But all this spark ache is for not, my child."

"I don't understand father."

"You will," he simply said.

Father carried me back into the base. I was too busy crying on his shoulder to see where he'd taken me. I didn't care at the moment. I had to figure out something to tell my mother.

"Kacey, my sweetie, you have such a good spark," mother said, gently turning my face towards her. My tears only fell harder and faster upon seeing the love in her face. "Did you really make this for me?"

Mother moved aside and father shifted my weight in his arms so I could see.

My optics couldn't believe it! The gift I'd been working on for my mother was…whole again.

"How?" I asked.

"Rox and Nitro felt bad for breaking it. They knew it was important to you so they came to me," father answered. "I called Wheeljack back to the base so he could fix it."

"Was this your Mother's Day gift to me?"

"Yes, but it wasn't just from me. It's also from Orion, Ariel and Leo."

"It's beautiful will you explain it to me, please."

Father set me down on my feet and took hold of mother's hand as they moved closer to the marble.

"The Mother's day gift for you is a depiction of each of your children. Here in the bottom left is Orion, the mighty hunter. The bottom right is Leo, the brave lion. Between them is the arch angel, Ariel. You can see how Orion and Leo are both protecting her. Orion has his bow aimed and ready. Leo is crouched and ready to pounce."

"This is you," mother pointed to the image above the others. "I recognize the Arboria Nebula with the dwarf sun, Kacey-Halisstra, from which Optimus named you. It's…it's so well detailed I almost as if I'm there again that day your father asked me to bond with him."

"You're watching over them all, correct?" father asked me.

"Of course," I smiled proudly. "I'm the eldest. It is my responsibility to watch over my brothers and sister. There's more…here…see amongst the stars in the background behind the nebula? This is the constellation Orion. Over here, is the constellation Leo. And this small moon…is Ariel."

"It's…it's so beautiful," mother gasped, tears filling her optics.

Her love flowed through me and overwhelmed me in that moment. It was the greatest reward she could have giving me for the gift I gave to her. I of course reciprocated the feeling, letting her know that her love is the greatest gift in the universe I could ever want from her or my father.


End file.
